1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a display and a backlight module thereof, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display and a backlight module thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
With the progress in modern visual information technologies, the liquid crystal display (LCD) has been widely applied to the display screen of consumer electronic products, such as mobile phones, notebook personal computers, personal computers (PCs) and personal digital assistants (PDAs). However, as the LCD panel in an LCD device is incapable of emitting light, a backlight module is required to be disposed under the LCD panel to provide the light source for the LCD panel, thus enabling the LCD panel to display images.
Generally, backlight modules are divided into direct type backlight modules and side incident type backlight modules. The direct type backlight modules are usually applied to large-sized LCDs, whereas the side incident type backlight modules are usually adopted in small-sized LCDs.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a conventional side incident backlight module. Referring to FIG. 1, a side incident type backlight module 100 includes a light guide plate (LGP) 130, a plurality of cold cathode fluorescent lamps 120, a lamp holder 110 and an optical film 140. The light guide plate 130 has an incident surface 114 and an emitting surface 116. The cold cathode fluorescent lamps 120 are disposed adjacent to the incident surface 114 of the light guide plate 130 and inside the lamp holder 110. Moreover, the optical film 140 is disposed on the emitting surface 116 of the light guide plate 130. Light emitted from the cold cathode fluorescent lamps 120 would either directly propagate towards the light guide plate 130, or the light would be first reflected by the lamp holder 110, then propagate towards the light guide plate 130 and finally emit from the emitting surface 116 of the light guide plate 130. The function of the light guide plate 130 is to convert light emitted by the cold cathode fluorescent lamps 120 from a line source to a surface source.
Since a thick and heavy light guide plate 130 is adopted in the side incident type backlight module 100, the side incident type backlight module 100 has the problem of overweight. Furthermore, if the side incident type backlight module 100 is applied to large-sized LCDs, the disadvantages of low yield rate and tendency to warping in large-sized light guide plates 130 would arise.